


OtomeTale

by Teddy_Feathers



Series: Skeletons in your Bed [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All aus, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate universe - clantale, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, Marriage of Convenience, More AUs added as needed, Multi, Open Marriage, Otome game theme, Possibly reader interactive, Reader-Insert, This Is STUPID, but all in good fun, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_Feathers/pseuds/Teddy_Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are... well you, more or less. Maybe a bit more or less whimsical, maybe a bit more or less desiring of true love. One night, either for the first or for the hundredth time, you made a silly little wish on a falling star. For just a bit more romance and magic in your life. The next morning you wake up surrounded by all sorts of skeleton shaped monsters all claiming to be your husband. </p><p>Your first options? Panic: Where are you and why have you been kidnapped? Glee: All these men belong to you?  </p><p>Remember that there are no bad choices. After all, you're the one in control...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry. Sometimes you just want to write trash. 
> 
> Based loosely off of otome phone games. The overarching concept is specifically from Seven Hotties All My Husband (I think, I played a bunch years ago and they kinda blend together). 
> 
> I'd LIKE to do the three endings thing (Cinnamon, Sinnamon, Oops) But not sure how well that'd work in a fic. 
> 
> This like all otome games is rated m for 17+. Mostly fair warning as there could be sin or violence.
> 
> I cant promise it'll be good but it should be interesting. 
> 
> Also this is inspired by this maid story that I stumbled across. Its adorable, please read it.
> 
> Update: I can't keep to a schedule and while I'd still love input I'm just going to try and do a little of everything as I can. So sorry.

It had been yet another long, stressful day at work. Nothing unusual just the daily grind, but even though it was only half way through the week, you were so ready for the weekend.

You sat outside your apartment building, resting your tired feet and enjoying the cool night air. Just trying to unwind before going to sleep, only to start it all over the next day.

A jingle sounded from your bag, and you dug it out eagerly hoping that it was one of your friends wanting to chat.

Instead it was just a group text,  before you could get a look at the top message your phone started blowing up with other messages as people responded. It took a bit to scroll back through all of the happy emojis and congrats to find out that your best friend was getting married.

It was easy to picture the happy couple, lately that was the only way you’d seen them. Together and happy. And you were happy for them…

Shutting off the screen with a sigh, you decided to head inside.

Everyone was hooking up or getting married, and slowly in your pool of friends you were being regulated to third wheel. Not that anyone made a big deal about it… It was just hard sometimes. Wondering when it was going to be your turn to meet that someone special and wishing someone would look at you the way your friends looked at each other.

There was no rush of course, you couldn’t rush love…but you really wished you could marry someone wonderful someday.

Not that wishing for it will make it come true.

A streak of light seen from the corner of your eye caught your attention before you’d made it into the building, and you stopped at the door looking curiously at the dark sky.

Had that been a shooting star? Maybe… A smile lights up your face. Maybe something good will happen.

* * *

 

 

Groggily you woke up, still not ready to face the day. “Morning already?” You whined into your pillow.

The bed was warm and comfy and you didn’t want to leave it. Too bad you couldn’t just call in, but no work equals no money.

As you roll over, still half asleep, something tightens around your body, preventing your escape. It takes a moment for your sleep addled mind to process that there’s an arm around your waist pulling you tight against a solid body.

“nah its afternoon.” The low voice is unfamiliar and right in front of you, causing your eyes to snap open.

There was a skeleton in your bed holding you close, eye sockets with two faintly glowing specks looking down at you fondly.

At first all that registers is that there is a _skeleton_ in your bed causing a horrified shiver to shoot down your spine.

“what, are you cold? can’t have you getting sick… good thing i know a way to get you warmed up.” As he pulls you even closer you realize he must be a monster, as he’s most certainly not a corpse.

His face looms close to yours, nuzzling his teeth against your forehead in a parody of a kiss. His breath is warm and your skin tingles where he touches you.

You don’t move, torn between panic and confusion.

_What’s happening?_

_Is this a dream?_

He pulls back to look at you face, your expression causing his smile to fade some and his eye sockets to shift somehow into a worried look. “what's a'matter? you’re acting like it’s odd for a man to want to give his wife a good morning kiss.”

 _Wife?_ Your mind freezes.

Were you actually upset about your friends getting married? So upset you’d being dreaming something as odd as this?

“tibia honest i don’t think you’re even listening to me.”

Were you so desperate to marry and not be alone? Or did you just have some weird monster fetish?

“hmmm. are you still asleep babe? cause I got a bone to pick with you.” He sounded slightly frustrated, but what really brought your attention back to him was the feeling of fingers brushing against your thighs.

It felt real.

Really real.

Far too real for something that couldn’t possibly be happening.

You jerked away and managed to escape his arms, the sheets, and the bed.

“hey, whats wrong?” The skeleton looked honestly lost, but getting a look around the room you were too.

This was not your room.

You didn’t know who he was or where you were. 

Bolting, you ran out the door and slammed it behind you, bracing yourself against it.

This felt real.

It looked real.

It had to be a dream though right?

 

A different, rougher voice called down the hallway, **"whoa sweet cheeks, where's the fire?"** This was from another skeleton was approaching you, this one covered in black and red with sharp teeth. His eye sockets held small red lights and his smile seemed more mocking than the last skeleton.

Was this where the dream turned into a nightmare?

Pushing away from the door you took a step away from the approaching monster, then another...and then stumbled and fell backwards hard on your rear as your feet got tangled in one another.

He paused looming over you, looking faintly surprised before letting out a chuckle that actually lightened his angry looking demeanor. 

 **"pfft who knew my wife was so clumsy?"** He offered you a hand up, which you tentatively took, and lifted you to your feet with ease. His hand was warm and solid in yours, and even if he was laughing at you the monster didn't seem as intimidating as he had at first glance.

Again with the wife thing though...  
  
His eyes went down to were his hand held yours, and your slightly wide eyed gazed dropped to follow. His thumb slid softly over your knuckles and he pulls your hand up to those teeth - which you should be concerned about, but instead your eyes dart back up to lock with his as he gives you the same sort of parody of a kiss the other skeleton had.  
  
Flushing you pull your hand away and he lets it go easily with another laugh. **"heh your nose is red."** Before you could say anything he pulled you close and rubbed the ridge where his nose should be against your nose. **"eskimo kisses."** That was surprisingly cute if unexpected, but again you were faced with the dilemma of a skeleton you didn't know acting way too familiar with you.

"um..." Your face must look like a tomato - it felt like it was on fire. He leaned away and smirked, probably at your inability to form a coherent thought.

 **"like that expression on ya. wonder what others I can draw out...here i got something to show you."** He wrapped an arm around your waist and started guiding you down the hall which _finally_ allowed you to find the use of your tongue.

"W-wait!" You demanded, but he didn't pause. Just shot you a sidelong glance.

**"what, you don't like surprises sweet cheeks?"**

"No its not that -" He cut you off with a satisfied huff.

**"good, 'cause i guarantee you'll like this one."**

He wasn't listening to you. And while he seemed nice so far, you could feel his claw tipped fingers pressing lightly into your side.

What should you do?

_What sort of dream was this?_

 

 "hey pal. today's still part of my time with her." The almost familiar voice was a welcome save, if only because now you weren't alone with _either_ of them and their proprietary notions.

The other monster from earlier had finally emerged from what you guessed was his bedroom, now dressed in a blue hoodie and some gym shorts.

**"ya snooze ya lose buddy, she's comin' ta hang out with me now."**

Ignoring the smug sounding guy beside you, the first monster closed the gap between you and him.

"still my day, and babe, you know i need you tonight for the party at work."

The arm around your waist dropped as the skeleton beside you clenched his hands into fists. **"no, she's goin' as _my_ spouse to the party."**

Wife...Spouse...Were you supposed to be married to _both_ of them? And they were fighting over you? Were you really that sort of girl to be having this sort of dream?

Tilting your head, you passively watched the argument. Neither one asked you for your opinion, but it seemed to be less about you and more about their distaste for one another anyways.

What on earth would have possessed you to marry any monster let alone two of them? What did you see in them?

 

“Sans? Red? What Are You Two Doing Up There?” A much louder voice called out. The sound of pounding feet on the stairs at the end of the hall had a transformative effect on your supposed husbands. In eerie synchronicity they plastered on easy grins, shoving their hands uniformly into their respective pockets. By the time the gangly newcomer had made his long legged way to the end of the hallway the angry tension had been swept under the metaphorical rug.

“Oh you know us bro, we're just fighting about the... perfect _punch_ line.” Husband number one winks at you but you simply stare back him blankly while husband number two snickers.

The new one stamps his foot and crosses his arms, looking between the two disapprovingly. "Sans That Was Terrible. Even For You." The new skeleton was taller than all of you by a good head and shoulders, and was wearing a tank top that said 'Cool Dude' on it and a pair of cut off shorts.

He had an open and smiling face, and out of the three of them he was the one you felt like you could trust the most.

This feeling was immediately validated when he caught sight of you and his face twisted in worry.

"Oh Dear, You Can't Wear _That_ In Public!" Following his gesture you looked down and realized you were only wearing the t-shirt and underwear combo you usually slept in.   
Of course your weird dream just _had_ to throw in the embarrassment of running around half dressed. 

_Next they'll be telling you you flunked out of school.  
_

"Fear Not! For The Great Papyrus Is Always Prepared!" A long red scarf was produced from... somewhere? and draped over your shoulders like a shawl. Might not help your no pants situation, but it did make you feel a little more secure and you give him a grateful smile in relief.

How could no one have mentioned it before? ...The again you _had_ woken up next to one of them and they both seemed to think you were married to them...

Apparently oblivious to your humiliation, husband number two snorted. **"don't see why not. could do with a bit of eye candy wanderin' 'round."**

The Great Papyrus stops fussing with how his scarf is settled on you, and rounds on the two at your side. "Red That Is Highly Inappropriate, We've Discussed This!" His disappointment a tangible thing as he squints at them and your more than glad the expression isn't leveled on you. "And Sans! A Good Husband Would Have Helped Her Get Dressed Before Noon."

Sans shrugged. "she went out like that on her own. not gonna complain if she wants to keep her clothing -"

 **" - problem was that she wanted to keep _other_ things _brief_ , huh?" **Red cuts in with a snicker. **  
**

They're both still smiling but the flames of distaste between them are almost as palpable as the ones on your face. "Really?!? _Both_ Of You Are Incorrigible! We Refuse To Indulge Your Shenanigans Any Longer!" So saying you're taken by the arm and directed down the hall.To you he says reassuringly "Don't worry, I Have Some Proper Clothes Stored Away In My Room!"

Well... You had to change into _something_.

You went willingly, glad to be with someone who wasn't flirting with you at least.

Really though was any of this going to start making sense anytime soon?

 

The room at the other end of the hall above the stairs was covered in hazard tape and a large sign Proclaiming Papyrus's Room. Before you could read any of the other notes, he swung the door open wide and released you to dig enthusiastically in the closet. The room, nonsensically in the way that dreams often are, looked to be a young boys room complete with action figures. The gleaming red race car bed actually deserved extra consideration as it looked long enough to fit Papyrus' full length, and when you tapped on the side it rang hollowly. It was metal not plastic... an actual race car?

"Now Wife, What Sort Of Mood Are You In Today. Comfy? Casual? Flirty? Allow Me To Help You Select The Best Outfit!" Before you could get too noisy, he appeared triumphant at your side with a stack of clothes to lay out in front of you on the bedspread. Surprisingly everything looked to be about your size and taste.

Wait wife? _Seriously?_ Not him too!

"Papyrus?" You asked slowly, really  _really_ hoping you misheard.

Distracted as he holds up a shirt, shakes his head and selects another he answers, "Nyeh?" 

“By wife, do you mean –”

Arms wrap around your waist, dragging you into a hug from behind, cutting off your question as you gave a small "Eep" in surprise.

 **"Please Allow Someone With _Actual_ Taste Help You Dress.”** The dry tone did nothing to lessen the shock and you jerked away, only to fall onto the floor for the second time today as you tried to whirl around.

Maybe you really were a klutz.

 **"Are You...Alright?"** It looked like it pained him to ask, his sharp teeth grimacing on the word 'alright'. This skeleton was just as tall as Papyrus but between the pointed edges, empty sockets, and biker aesthetic he looked much, much more dangerous.

"This Is Why You Don't Go Sneaking Up On People Boss! What Do I Keep Telling You!" Despite calling the other Boss, Papyrus seemed to be the resident mother hen of the rest of this sitcom flavored cast dream.

In return Boss sneered and crossed his arms, head held high to look return Papyrus' disproving expression tenfold. **"Oh Please. A True Warrior Can't Be Surprised."**

Papyrus taps his booted foot impatiently beside you. "She Is _Not_ A Warrior Though, She Is Your _Wife_."

Oh no not another one.

How many husbands did you have?

And why were they all skeleton monsters?

  **"Yes...Of Course..."** There's a moment of contemplative silence as both you and Boss digest this information. He offers you a claw tipped hand, and with a much less condescending tone then he'd been using with Papyrus, he finally readdresses you. **"I Apologize For Startling You."** Giving a pleased "Nyeh" Papyrus returns to his inspection of the clothes he'd pulled out for you. 

 **" _Are_ you alright?"** You hesitate, but the now patient expression on Boss's face doesn't flicker as you make up your mind. 

 "More or less..." Other than still having no clue what was going on. You were tired of being on the floor and being polite couldn't hurt. You take his hand gingerly.

Smoothly he lifts you to your feet. After assuring that you're steady, he releases your hand only to reach up and straighten your mussed hair. "Oh - um - thank you."

He frowned at you. **"There Is No Need To Thank Me Wife."**

"That's Right, It Was His Fault To Begin With." A fain red glow stained Boss' cheeks as he shifts uncomfortably with Papyrus' agreement, but he allows the comment to stand.

Was... Was the red a  _blush_?

A slow grin makes its way across your face as he, like Red before him, suddenly seemed far less intimidating. 

**“Why Are You Looking At Me Like That?"** Boss demands defensively like he can hear your thoughts... Uh...Dream or not he can't do that right? Monsters had lots of different types of magic but surely not mind reading... _right?!?_

As if in answer, a smirk flickers on his face replacing the blush, and he leans in leering, and letting his tone drop. **"Is It Because You Want Me To Help You Undress?"**

“What!?” Before you could pull away he started pulling the bottom of your shirt up, his claws brushing lightly against your belly.

“W-wait…!” You put your hands out to stop him but if anything his expression only grows more wicked.

**“Now Why Would I Do That?”**

A solid thunk of impact echos through the room, causing Boss to freeze and you to stop breathing.

 _ **There**_.

On top of a Boss's head was a thick stick - bone? - and your eyes slowly follow it up the arm holding it to Papyrus' _most_ disappointed face. Like something out of a horror movie Boss's head turned slowly, haltingly, until he was looking sideways in shock, anger starting to pour into the stunned silence among them.

Seemingly oblivious to the growing tension that growing not only in the room but you as you held yourself still - aware as an animal is of her soft underbelly and the claws that were dangerously close to it - Papyrus did _something_ that caused the bone to dissolve and vanish, and crosses his arms to more effectively convey his disapproval. “Boss! Really! As My Alternate I Expect You To Have Better Manners!”

Your heart is pounding, loud in this suddenly too quite room, trying to convince you that when these diametrically opposed foes - an unstoppable force and an immovable object - clash you'll be crushed in between them.

 There's a sharp intake of breath in the pause - yours you'd been holding it too long - and despite there being no eyes, no lights - you _know_ Boss has glanced at you for a long moment...

And he releases your shirt to bring himself up to his full height, somehow appearing taller than the other despite that they appeared to be of a height, looking down his nonexistent nose at Papyrus.

 **"How _dare_ you!"** He says in a withering tone that makes you shrink beside him, despite it not being directed at you. For Papyrus' part, he looked completely unimpressed.

“We. Have. Rules." They stare at one another, hard, unblinking, while you look between them watching something pass between them - a subtext whose meaning is just out of reach of your understanding.

 **"That goes for _you_ as well."** Boss finally responds, much quieter. **  
**

Papyrus nods, expression relaxing into an easy grin that fits more naturally on his face. "Of Course! Now She Has An Optimal Selection Of Clothes to Choose From. We Can _Both_ Leave Her To Get Ready For The Day!" He makes a shooing motion with his hands, practically chasing a less severe and yet still disgruntled looking Boss out of the room.

 **"Hmmm..."** He shoots you an unreadable look and leaves, and Papyrus goes to close the door behind himself pausing to meet your bemused expression to say "Wink," a single socket closing to give life to the word.

 

For the first time since waking up you were completely alone.

As much as you wanted to be... you really didn't think this was a dream.

So what was it?

What was going on?

Had they kidnapped you? But if so why the drama, why did it feel like in the story of your life there were suddenly pages missing?

Were you _really_ married to these monsters? These _strangers_? How did you meet them? What did you see in them all?

What did they see in _you_?

Would it be wrong - be naive - to accept this at face value and stick around to find out? Or should you run, run before that violence that seemed to hover just out of sight spilled over?

If you had married them all... were for some reason theoretically _effusively_ polyandrous with all of these _skeletons_ of all people... _Why_ on earth were they _fighting_ over you?

How ridiculous was that? You were _already_ married!

 

...Well. You weren't going to get answers hiding in this room.

You dug through the clothes Papyrus had laid out for you, finding something appropriate and slipping into it.

The right thing to do would be to put this up, not leaving it messing the otherwise tidy room... But his closet's obviously meticulously planned organizational system intimidated you.

So you left them - and the borrowed scarf - on the bed, and then cracked open the door to peer out... Half expecting yet _another_ person to be waiting to pounce and claim you as _their_ wife as well.

Luckily it seemed the coast was clear for now.

 

 There was the sound of voices, several though indistinct, from down stairs... but were you really _ready_ to see what they all had in store for you?

Glancing around there didn't seem to be another option - until a light in the wall caught your eyes.

_What now?_

You go to investigate and there between Papyrus' and Sans' rooms is a sliding glass door that's been painted over to match the wall in such a way you wouldn't have noticed it except that it hadn't been closed all the way...

Opening it, there's a pair of fuzzy pink slippers just on the other side which didn't match what you were wearing but certainly beat walking on the snow dusted wood in just your socks.

The fresh air would help you clear your head.

Maybe get your head wrapped around this situation.

In contrast to the balmy summer night you remembered going to sleep to, the air is cold and crisp, your breath fogs in the air. Below there's a happy little suburban neighborhood, monster and human children playing while adults that are presumably their parents are helping one another clear the driveways and side walks... The idyllic scene doesn't ring any bells. You've never been anywhere like this. Its beautiful, but leaning against the balcony you still feel lost.

And more more concerningly, completely awake.

There was no way this was dream and your very life had been stripped from you to be traded in for something that you didn't even begin to recognize.

You were _their_ wife... was there anything you still had that was just _yours_?

What about work? Did you even have time for your job - the job you actually got satisfaction out of doing and had worked so hard to get and keep and prove yourself at - was there anything left that was yours? Were _they_ even _yours_ and was that enough to fill your life with meaning?

Maybe you could just go ho-

 

There's a soft scuff of a foot against the wood behind you, and a low familiar voice twisted with something like anger that says " **hey,** ” and before you can turn to face the speaker - the intruder on your first true moment alone since waking up in this topsy tervy place - a rough hand grabs your arm and jerks you around to face him.

You were getting tired of being man handled like this.

"you're not thinking of **escaping** are you?" The first thing that catches your wide eyes is the blue hoodie... That possesses a dried red stain you hadn't noticed before. Your eyes follow the stain up to - _that_ was **not** Sans. 

The not-Sans smile had a sharp too wide quality that left you wondering if maybe you  _should_ have been and the farther up his face you got the stronger that dreadful feeling got. The left socket had a large red magical eye taking up half of the space and the right was empty... but with an empty quality that Boss's sockets hadn't had. 

Swallowing hard as your heart had decided to take residence in your throat, you again feel like a small prey animal before some terrifying hungry predator. It takes everything in you to not jerk away, but to instead speak calmly, and politely ask "Please let go." 

Points to you, somehow you manage the question without sounding like you wanted to bolt the second he did.

In response he digs his fingers harder into your shoulder, causing you to flinch... but his grip remains fast and your back is to the balcony.

There's no escape.

His expression doesn't flicker even as your dissolves from composed to fearful. " **answer** my question. if you don’t have any intentions of **escaping** , just say so.”

The only thing your mind could really offer you was that the only thing you wanted to escape right now was _him._ But fear kept whispering in your mind until you wondered if maybe he was asking for a _reason_.

Maybe you weren't married but a prisoner.

 _What_ was going on here. What should you be running _from_? “Escape…? From what?” You managed to croak out.

“ **us**. your **h u s b a n d s**. In other words…” He leaned in close, his single eye trapping yours as easily as his hand held you in place. You _can't_ escape and his gaze is hard, serious, intense, _terrifying_ , in a way that belayed the wide upturned cut of his teeth across his face.

He looks _insane_ and keeps closing the distance until you do the only thing you can think of to escape whatever was coming...

...

Nothing happens.

You keep your eyes closed a little longer, waiting, the only sound your pulse in your ears, but _still_ nothing happens and its suddenly too much.

 _What was he going to do to you_ \- your eyes fly back open...

His confused expression echos the uncertainty in you.

After a moment he shakes his head as if clearing it, but still seems to have as little idea what he was doing there as you did.

...

Another tense moment passes and then he releases you and steps back, allowing you to breathe again.

"s-sorry. when i look at you i just can't **control** myself... but I have to... for my brother." The last is mumbled

 

Shaking his head he finally released your shoulder and took a step back.

He wasn't meeting your gaze anymore, and had hooked a hand in his eye socket as if scratching the inside of his skull.

He actually did sound sorry, and despite him being the most frighting of the monsters you'd met today, he also sounded the most sincere outside of Papyrus. "Its...okay." He hadn't actually hurt you any worse than anyone else had today after all.

His red eye snapped to yours with a look of absolute regret, and then he vanished.

Poof.

Into thin air.

 

“There you are human!” Called out a jolly voice.

Standing in the doorway was a small, adorable skeleton. You weren't quite sure how he pulled out being adorable, maybe it was the light blue bandana wrapped around his neck.

So far everyone had been around your height or taller, but this one was at least a head shorter than you. His eye sockets held stars for a moment as he expressed his joy at having found you, before they returned to what you were beginning to think of as average pupil lights.

“If you stay here you’ll get sick! Let’s go inside.” A chill went through you that hand nothing to do with the cold, and you took one last look around for the most disturbing of your husbands thus far.

"Al-alright." You went to take his offered hand, only to see his eyes go wide as he shoves you hard sending you flying backwards.

**_SHING_ **

The loud metallic sound came at the same time as your rear made contact with the ground for the third time today.

"Oh my, are you okay?" It took you a second to understand the question, seeing as he was the one who had pushed you. Between you lay a closed bear trap, rusted but obviously still functional.

" I think so?" Your tone is as shaken as you are. That hadn't been here when you came out. Had... the scary one left it? "Thank you."

"No trap or puzzle is too great for the Magnificent Sans- I mean Magnificent Blue!"

You glossed over the slip up, still feeling your pulse rush as your body realized you had almost gotten seriously injured. "No really you're amazing, that could have been awful!" You'd set off the trap but somehow he'd managed to get you out of it before it closed. That should have been impossible.

His face flushed entirely blue. "oh um you're very welcome." He muttered, seemingly embarrassed, before returning to full volume. "Can you stand?"

Once again he offered his hand. As you tried to take it, a numb pain rushed through your leg.

“oh!”

“Did you hurt your leg?”

Wincing you tried and failed to put pressure on it again. “I guess I twisted it falling.” Still better than the alternative.

“You had better stay off of it then.” He knelt down beside you, placed his hands on your back and legs, and lifted you up in one smooth motion. "Meh heh heh!" He laughed as he carried you bridle style back into the building.

“aah….! U-u-um, please put me down, I can walk!” You protested. He was shorter than you, this couldn't possibly be okay!

He grinned down at you, his cheeks lightly stained with blue. “But I don’t want your injury to get worse.”

That was sweet of him...“But I’m heavy!”

"Your weight is no match for the Magnificent Blue!"

Great, that did not make you feel better. He laughed again as you covered your face.

 

"no bones about it, my bro's pretty strong despite being _sans_ muscles." You jumped in Blue's arms, wrapping an arm around his neck to hold you steady as you recovered from the shock of yet another person appearing behind you. Well technically behind Blue...

Honestly you had a feeling this was something you had better get used to.

The new skeleton - because of course he was - looked a lot like Papyrus, but was wearing an orange hoodie and sweats.

"Really?" Blue asked sounding disgruntled.

The new comer winked. "Sorry bro, I know its a _stretch_."

Blue sighed and continued down the hallway, seemingly determined to ignore his brother.

Unperturbed, he followed along behind, scuffing his feet as he walked. "So, the others are waiting in the living room..."

Looking down at you, and then quickly away when he noticed your curious gaze, Blue shrugged. "I know. We're going right now."

Whats going to happen in the living room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple people are HARD to keep track of so I apologize that this isn't very good.


	2. On Marriage and Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated last chapter for readability.

The Magnificent Blue husband navigated the stairs easily despite your weight. It felt like a trust exercise, one that actually mattered to the point you couldn’t help but feel giddy and relieved to have made it safely to the bottom. You lifted your face from his shoulder and grinned up at him, his eye lights were different for a moment, small glowing hearts that vanished when he glanced up at the rest of the room. Turning to follow his gaze you saw that yes, almost everyone you’d met today was there, arranged on a mismatched assembly of living room furniture.

All eyes - well lack thereof - were on you.

It should have been scary, to be carried by one skeleton into a gathering of others - all of which had claimed you were their significant other. Maybe if they had the characteristic skeletal grin it would have been unnerving. But they were so very expressive, each with their own style and personality… and they all looked so concerned as you were set on the couch that you couldn’t help but feel that, whatever this, this, _misunderstanding_ was, they didn’t mean you any harm.

As you were carefully set on the couch, Papyrus wrapped you into a side hug, bones surprisingly warm where they met your skin. “Wife! Are You Injured?” The slightly louder than necessary tone you could handle, but the title caused you to jump. 

“She fell outside.” The not-Papyrus plopped down on your left, thankfully leaning away from you to rest his weight on the arm of the couch. You were beginning to feel a bit boxed in.

That feeling only grew as Blue, who had wandered off after setting you down, returned with a white bag that had a blue cross on it, kneeling down to inspect your ankle.

 **“Hardly An Excuse To Keep Your Husband Waiting.”** Drawled Boss, glowering from his place looming behind Red’s arm chair.

Sweat? Was slowly forming and slipping down Red’s skull, but he still managed to roll his eyes despite his obvious nerves. **“husband _s_ boss.”**

His taller counterpart’s eyes didn’t leave you, and you found yourself looking away. **“We Will See.”**

You hissed out a breath as Blue pressed a bit too firmly on your slowly swelling ankle, jerking your attention back to him. “Wife you’re injured.” His tone was much more subdued and he looked concerned. There was something just _wrong_ about him looking worried. Before you could rush to reassure him you were fine really, it probably wasn’t even sprained, Papyrus answered from your right.

“Don’t Worry Friend And Fellow Husband Blue! You Brought The Medicine Bag Out And Our Wife Will Be Healed In No Time Thanks To You!” Red scoffed and muttered something you missed because Blue’s eyes began to sparkle. _Actually_ sparkle.

From your left came further, if more laid back, reassurance. “Yeah bro, you did good. Now open it up and show her how sweet you really are.”

His chest puffed up and his eyes sparkling, Blue unzipped the bag – only to deflate immediately. “Pappy _whyyyyyy_.” He whined pitifully.

There were mixed snickers and groans from around the room as Blue pulled a gorgeously frosted slice of cake out.

Wait… _Cake?_

With a sigh he offered the plate to you and you took it, finding his mixed upset and hopeful face too difficult to say no to. Eating a small bite you were surprised to find that it wasn’t stale from its stay in the 'medicine' bag.

At your pleased noise Papy? on your left chuckled.

“muffet's. Have to take you sometime. mine though, the others’ are rather ruthless.”

Blue seemed content to sit at your feet and watch you eat, which was disconcerting at best. This wasn’t exactly great breakfast food but why were you the only one eating? Did skeletons not?

“But Stretch!” Protested Papyrus from your other side. “You’ve Already Taken Her, Remember? Last – ”

“- there’s been a reset.” Sans had been rather quite in his arm chair across from you but his words dropped into the room like a bomb.

“What? No!” Protested Blue, spinning around to frown at Sans.

 **“no.”** Red _really_ didn’t look good. Sweating that much couldn’t be healthy right?

“We Would Have Noticed!” Proclaimed Papyrus.

Obviously _something_ important had happened and they, like you, rather expected you to be able to remember being married to them.

So the real question was how much time had you lost? Was this a thing that happened to you frequently enough for them to know about it? Were you sick, or did you have a tumor?

You focused on eating the cake and hoping the expositional discourse would provide something useful or explanatory.

 **“Some of us should have _also_ have forgotten."** Though it was phrased as a statement, Boss' intense focus on Sans said there was a question implied in there. Maybe it wasn't  _you_ but some sort of group memory loss? Like terrorist attacks or something? What could affect both humans and monsters that way though?

“Surely She Would Have Said Something?” Papyrus sounded concerned but you still didn’t add to the discussion, continuing to intently watch your fork cut into the frosting, the spongy bread bouncing back nicely after you've sliced a piece, and then delicately caring it to your mouth with the appearance of single minded dedication one would normally reserve for deactivating a bomb. Your heart twinged at his hurt tone, but you were still hoping something would click into place and all of this would suddenly make _sense_. 

But the last piece was finished in the heavy, _waiting_ , silence and you were forced to finally look up and see once again _far_ too many eyes on you.

 **"how much is missing?"** Red finally spoke, and biting your lip, you shrug and offer the now empty plate back to Blue.

“Our _marriages_?” His distressed expression made you feel guilty, but thankfully it wasn’t aimed at you. Instead Blue stared at Papy-Stretch like _he_ had answers and could fix this.

You couldn't help but also look at him, wondering if he actually _could_.

However Stretch simply slid lower down the couch under the weight of your gazes. “well she didn’t bolt when she woke up this morning.”

“actually she kinda did.” Sans says and the room as one turns expectant eyes to _him_. Apparently _he_ was actually mister fix it. "think waking up next to me really rattled her bones."

Your face grows warm because honestly you _didn't_ know him and woke up in his _bed_ , you weren't the sort to have those sort of mornings. Luckily no one was really paying attention to you.

 **"so what, that's it then?"** Demands Red angerly, sitting up and leaning forward in his chair.

Sans shrugs. "don't see why it should. like boss said, must be a new 'line is all. doesn't change that shes our wife."

"It doesn't?" You and Blue ask at the same time. You exchange a nervous glance for a surprised one, and then both of you turn expectant gazes to Sans.

Surprisingly its Boss that answers. **"Of Course Not."** He says dismissively. **"We Are Legally Married, Both Under Human And Monster Law, And Have The Paperwork To Prove It."**

You shift uncomfortably - you had married them all _voluntarily_ right? - and the arm you'd forgotten was around your shoulders tightens, pulling you closer to Papyrus. "You Don't Have To Stay If You Don't Wish, But We Would Very Much Prefer If You Did."

Blue rests his hand on your leg, drawing your attention down to him as he stares up at you hopefully. "Please?"

There's a soft nudge from your left, Stretch gently elbowing you to add. "For the wife of me, can't think why you wouldn't want to. its always been a sweet ride. Promise."

They all wait as you look around the room, to agree or deny them. As far as proposals go it wasn't what you would have imagined.

You didn't even _know_ them, and there was that one who wasn't here you'd _also_ be agreeing to be - stay - married to... and yet...

Boss wouldn't meet your nervous look, frowning in your general direction as if daring you to say no, but _not_ looking at you as if he expected you to do just that. Papyrus and Blue were touching you in a way that spoke of great restraint - and what a strange feeling it was that you had that given the chance, Papyrus would have you in his lap and Blue would have been in yours had they been seeking comfort for _anything_ else. Red was simply gone, the chair where he'd been sitting second before empty though you hadn't seen him leave.

And Sans... His smile was inscrutable. You couldn't tell which way he wanted you to leap. Despite his assertion that this - your memory loss through still unexplained means - didn't change that you were married, he like the rest was waiting for your choice.

In a room full of very strong willed individuals that since you'd woke up had directed and argued around you, _you_ were the one in control.

Your decision _mattered._

And being married to them was one that had already been made right?

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, you gave a hesitant smile and looked at each of them in turn. "So uh how does this work?"

 


	3. A Unilateral Ruling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how the start of the next chapter's going to go but as always things are slow going. If you're reading any of my works I promise we'll get there someday.

 

The skeletons...

No the hus - 

 _\- Your_ husbands, exchanged glances.

Papyrus' arm around your shoulder tightened into a hug and released you, the ‘Magnificent Blue’ bounces and beams, gently squeezing your knee and... There seems to be a general relaxing of tensions all around.

Looking... Proud? _Why is that... strangely flattering?_ Boss waves a hand dismissively before recrossing his arms. **"There Is No Need To Concern Yourself With Such Trivialities."**

“Now Boss, We At Least Have To Go Over The Rules.” Papyrus insists, and despite the look on his face there's and easy sort of familiarity about his instance, that said Papyrus would - _had?_ \- always do right by you.

The arm chair Sans is sitting in creaks as he shifts foward a bit to disagree, one of his legs tucking up under himself. “gonna over rule ya there bro and say only the ones that apply to her.”

You're disapointed... No thats too mild a word for what you feel. He doesn't trust you... And some how you just know he had before... _This_. This memory loss they still haven't explained and now he didn't want them to tell you about how your big fat marriage worked? 

But your quiet, self contained reaction had nothing on Papyrus' instant protest. “What? But Why? That Hardly Seems Fair!” He insists earnestly, and that hollow feeling that had nothing to do with your missing memories warms a little. 

_Papyrus believes in you._

“eh look at it this way bro, she’s got a lot of husbands. Don’t want her feeling too tied down by the sweet chains of marriage.” He winks in your direction again - _he always did that when it isn't funny._

Boss clears his throat shooting Sans a pointed look. **"I Believe The Idea Is To Put Our Wife's Mind At Ease?"** His support is surprising as stern as he seems, but it helps put a small smile on your face.

As complicated as it all apparently was, at least they all genuinely seemed to have your best interests at heart... Too bad it didn't seem like they could agree on just what that was.

Beside you Stretch snorts. "S'rich coming from you." His eyes, like almost all of the others aside from Boss, had small little lights that seemed to serve as eyes but they had dimmed to the point of nearly vanishing.

 **"And What Is That Supposed To Mean?** Boss' hands drop to his hips, and he steps out from behind the armchair he had been lurking behind.

His presence fills the room, making things suddenly crowded in a way they had not been mere moments before, as he glares in challenge at Stretch. For his part, Stretch, if anything seems to relax. His legs spread, knee touching yours as he does, and his grin widens.

As Stretch opens his mouth to retort you feel the hand on your other leg tighten and Blue literally jumps up to interrupt. "We'll explain the rules, right Papyrus?"

Boss huffs but both seem to accept the distraction. You let out a soft sigh and focus on trying to learn whatever they had to teach you.

If you were going to do this, you were going to give it your all.

Whether he also sensed the growing hostility between Strech and Boss, or he was just eager to help you, Papyrus bounces to his feet as well and strikes a pose.  "Absolutely! Who Better Than The Expert Husbands The Great Papyrus And The Magnificent Blue! Nyeh!"

"Mweh!" Blue joins him in his grand hero stance, eyes doing that cool star thing you _really_ needed to ask him about. " You see dear wife, there are only three things you need to keep in mind." He holds up one blue gloved finger. "First is: You can’t refuse gifts!"

Papyrus nods in vigorous agreement. "That Is Right - No Matter How Much Money We Spend On You -" He wags a finger at you, and you feel admonished.

You still didn't remember anything, let alone whatever he incident he was referencing, but you  _had_ actually leaned forward to disagree. "Spoiling Our Wife Is The Husbands Privilege!" You bite your lip and sit back, deciding to just listen... Hopefully the rest would be easier to accept.

Blue smiles knowingly and continues. "Second: You must love all of your husbands equally -"

Boss cuts in **"Whatever Privileges You Allow One Husband, You Allow All Of Us."**

"And correspondingly, whatever you deny one you deny to all." Stretch adds. They weren't looking at one another, but it still felt like they wanted to fight. 

While the rules were so far easy enough to follow... the dynamics of yours and their relationship was harder to keep track of. First Sans and Red, now Boss and Stretch - again you couldn't help but question _why_ they fought - why they had all married you if they felt the _need_ to fight about it.

Actually _were_ they married to each other as well?

Maybe the honeymoon phase had worn off and they were left clinging to whatever was left - only now you didn't remember anything...

As if echoing your somber mood, your husbands have fallen quiet. As you look up from where you wrug your hands in your lap while you thought, you catch them looking at you.

Or well.

 _Around_ you.

Had you... Had you missed something?

Blue opens his mouth, and then flushes a bright blue, sockets darting away. A quick glance around the room showed both Boss and Papyrus were acting equally awkward and hesitent. Sans and Stretch actually seemed very calm, but you couldn't help but wonder how much of that was an act. 

The quiet is a heavy thing, and you find yourself blushing along with them for no good reason. Finally, _mercifully_ , Papyrus shatters the tension with a cough. 

"Cough. Sans. Cough." 

"yeah bro?"

"Could You Perhaps..."

"'course."

The silence is now relieved... And expectant... And after a solid minute of Sans and Papyrus looking at one another patiently waiting Strech snickers. 

Blue rolls his eyes and tugs on Papyrus' arm.

Letting out an exasperated sigh he tries again. "Sans?"

"Mmm?"

"Are You Going To Tell Her?"

"you didn't say when."

The banter continues but your distracted by an unfamilar sound. Searching for the source you see Boss, grinding his teeth. When he catches your curious stare he stops, and immediately turns to stop a foot at the pair. 

"Sans This -"

 **"- This Is No Time For Your Tomfoolery! I _demand_ -" **Whatever Boss wanted was cut off as Strech lived up to his name, extending his arms above his head with a groan, drawing all eyes to him as he somehow sinks deeper into the couch beside you.

"- Man you guys are really lying down on the job." He shifts, turning slightly to the side to address you. "The third rule is that every night-"

" - you'll have to choose which ‘nobody’ you’re going to spend it with." Sans interrupts sounding smug.

The easy smile Strech had been giving you has been replaced with the same sort of cut throat grin he had been giving Boss earlier. "I saw right through that joke buddy."

Sans in return is radiating just as much distaste as he had for Red upstairs. "ooo you’re really rattling my bones you got a better one pal?"

"Yeah think even _my_ wife will agr-"

Boss steps in cutting off their argument but also your view as he moves to loom over you. **"Enough! Now Wife, As You Have Met Only Some Of Your Husbands, Your Choice Would Not Be Particularly Informed. For That Reason You Should Allow- "**

"if she don’t remember nuthin'..." Interjects an unfamiliar voice from the door off to the right.

"Then The Doll's Coming With Us."

You're not alone in jumping as yet more people appear unexpectedly - the door hadn't even opened, how long had they been there? You were positive the two suited skeletons hadn't been over there when you had been carried down - Blue however seems to handle it better.

"Hey! It’s not fair for you guys to try and make the decision for her!" He's got his fists on his hips, and despite being the smallest of them, he manages to combine Papyrus' disapointed expression and Boss' readiness to fight.

The newcomers don't seem as impressed as you are, but that could be the guns they're wearing, just visible under the taller one's unbuttoned jacket and at the shorter one's hip.

Between the pinstripes, the jaunty hats, and the accents straight out of an old black and white movie, you almost wanted to say they were mobsters. But that would be ridiculous... Right?

Papyrus, ever the voice of reason, lifts his hands to make settling motions at all of them. "If Everyone Could Calm Down Maybe We Could Come Up With A Schedule?"

The taller of the two scoffs. "A Wise Guy Eh? Would Your Schedule Work Out How Often We've All Already Seen Her?"

"still don’t see why you insist sharing anyways. we could just take her. who in this bunch of creampuffs is going to stop us huh?" His hand moves to his hip and everything is escalating so quickly. 

Before you could speak, or even think what to say to stop this - this _ridiculous_ and _stupid_  arguement - the table simply shatters, red spikes coming up from underneath it to shred it to pieces. 

**"Me."**

Your heart is pounding painfully in your chest and everyone is on their feet some yelling, as they argue.

The sense of power you’d felt earlier seems like a fantasy as the room goes dark like the lights went out and your husbands bones  glow eerily as if under a blacklight.

The racing feeling in your chest seems to hesitate as if your heart tripped and you feel as though you've forgotten how to breathe entirely. 

A single mighty pound against your chest beneath your hands as if your heart is about to burst out of its cage sends more fear rocking through you then the fight that had been about to start. 

Helplessly you clutch your chest and look at your husbands for help.

No one is looking.

No one is moving.

They are caught in the stillness of this frozen second between heartbeats as you are- facing each other as if about to go to war.

Your desperate eyes see one seated figure alone watching you. As your eyes meet Sans he gives a wink. Everything feels like a _nightmare_ and he's acting as if nothing is _wrong_. 

Again your heart throbs, feeling as if it will burst, and then there are hands digging into your shoulders pulling you back out of the darkness and into the sunlight.

There is a dizzying feeling of vertigo as time suddenly resumes its normal course.

The couch has vanished from underneath, and the hands gripping you release their painful hold. Just as suddenly as you were yanked backwards you find yourself falling hard onto cold ground.

Winded, you lay there a minute trying to gain your breath back from having it knocked out of you.

There are trees up above you and the sky, and while you’re confused… The pain is gone from your chest and once you start breathing again you’re actually relieved.

A shadow interposes itself in your view, a smiling figure that looks even more disturbing then he had when he confronted you on the balcony. "heh."

You sit up slowly, the world rushing inside your head a bit, but otherwise intact and unharmed.

He makes no move, just watches you, hands in his pockets, with that single too large red light in his skull making him look like some sort of demented jackolantern.

There's a part of you that wants to thank him for getting you out of there, never mind how, but he just smiles, single light following your every move as you rub your chest and glance around you cautiously seeing that yes you actually were outside. 

On top of everything deteriorating his watchful gaze juat makes you feel small. 

You should have said something you realize. Anything to stop things from getting that far. Guilt crawls inside you, creeping out from underneath the fear now that you feel relatively safe. 

How long had thia husband stood there? Unnoticed by his wife and fellow husbands? Had he seen as you let them fight? If you really cared... If you really wanted this to work... You had to be more active. 

You felt your resolve harden as you stared back into that inscrutable red light. This marriage _would_ work. You'd find a way to make things better. 

Finally, when the the soft sound of the wind stired the trees above you, he gives a small chuckle. "heard ya forgot about us. and here i thought i was the only one whose memory is a little **holey**." He raises a hand to knock under the jagged edge of his broken skull, the sound distinctly hollow.

Maybe it’s the sheer amount of stress you've been under since you woke up, or maybe it was relief from having escaped the fighting, but you sit up and snort, hands flying to cover your face as that leads giggling. "Oh no that’s – that’s _terrible_."

As far as jokes go it really is, but his expression twitches and there's a sudden white blur comes from beside him, landing heavily beside you, so close the wind of the club's movement practically knocks you over with how hard it buffs you.

Your laughter cuts off immediately and your eyes go wide.

"heh. nah. can't   **b e a t**  my jokes."

Your gaze follows the weapon beside you, up its length to where on of his hands strokes the handle, up to his still grinning face.

Was that a joke or a threat? You were both afraid to laugh and suddenly scared enough you might anyway.

He shrugs and shoves his hand back in his pocket. "come on, bros waiting for ya wifey."

Slowly you get up, using a hand to push off the club - only to yelp as it _hurts._ Like a shock pain jolts through your body, causing you to jerk back and land on your rear. _Again_. 

Not-Sans finds this hilarious. A deep belly laugh rumbling out of him as he makes no move to help you, sockets crinkling in the corners making his smile... Scarier honestly.

Groaning in frustration, you try agajn, this time careful not to touch the club, to push yourself up. You're sore, tired, and confused.

But you were commited. In the relationship or to delusion that you had control over your life was open to debate. 

Once up you follow his nod and see that behind you, down a long drive, is an old and somewhat dilapidated house.

Guess you're spending the day with him... And his yet unknown brother. 

For your butt's sake you were hoping he would greet you at the door. 

 


End file.
